The New Girl
by x-LinaNumairsri-x
Summary: Starts rather abruptly in Harry's fourth year, right before the Yule Ball. A new girl from America comes to Hogwarts. Title apt to change, I'm kind of bad at summaries, so please give my story a chance! Discontinued.


**This is my first all HP FanFiction and I had to rewrite it a few times, so please review, and constructive criticism is what makes me happy!**

Harry sat back down at the Gryffindor table after dismissing yet another girl who wanted to go to the ball with him.

Ron looked up from his waffles, which were a new addition to the breakfast selection at Hogwarts, and said "Oo ah ee uh-eh eh ah, ate."

"Come again?"

Ron swallowed, and repeated himself. "You can't keep putting them off, mate. Just say yes, and you'll be off the hook."

"Yeah, well…" Harry picked up the box of cereal in front of him and began to dig through it for the raisins.

"I do that too."

Harry jumped, and spun around. A girl who looked the same age as himself and Ron looked boldly back at him. Harry noticed in a distant corner of his mind that she actually made eye contact, unlike the rest of the girls who would try to talk to him.

The girl put out her hand. As Harry shook it, she said, "I'm Elizabeth Smith, but call me Liz."

"Um, hi," said Harry, awkwardly. The girl had almost waist length, honey colored hair, blue-gray eyes, and a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheekbones. She also had an odd, flattish, nasally accent.

"You foreign?" asked Ron, from behind Harry.

Liz smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm from America. My parents wanted to move here; they farm magical herbs and plants, and they breed nifflers. I went to the Salem Witch's Institute," she added, correctly interpreting Ron's questioning glance.

"But wasn't Salem famous for its witch trials?" asked Hermione, who had just walked up.

Liz snickered. "Yup. And that's why the founders built it there. They had a fondness for irony, you know."

"Who founded-?"

"Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Alex Slytherin."

"Oh, the same as- wait, _Alex _Slytherin?" said Harry, confused

"One of Salazar Slytherin's sons. Who are your friends?"

"He's Ron," said Harry, gesturing, " And she's Hermione. Here, let me introduce you to the rest of the house.

So Harry and Liz walked up and down the house tables, and Liz soon got to know their whole year very well. Se also got to know some others.

"Fred and George crack me up," said Liz, as they walked down to the greenhouses a little while later.

"Erm, that's not"-

"No, no, it's an expression. I think they're really funny is all."

"Oh."

* * *

Herbology went without much drama, although Liz and Neville had begun a sort of friendly rivalry in Herbology, and between them got almost fifty points for Gryffindor.

Care of Magical Creatures, however was a different story. As soon as the Gryffindors got within sight of the Slytherins, Draco Malfoy called "Hey Potter, who's your new girlfriend?"

Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls snickered meanly, and turned to see what Liz's reaction would be. However, instead of blushing, or yelling back, she merely raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous, are we?" she said calmly. "I didn't know you Slytherins would want to have an _American _girlfriend. I heard we're almost as bad as Muggleborns, up here in the UK."

Malfoy flushed pink. Ron turned around to stare at Liz.

"How do you do that?" he asked in amazement.

"Do what?" she asked, surprised.

"You just- like- just brushed him off!"

"It's not hard…" she said bemusedly.

"If you say so, said Ron, and they continued down the lawn.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione guided Liz through the rest of the day, and she became the fourth person in their little threesome. Hermione took an instant liking to her when she easily completed the Transfiguration assignment, got picked to demonstrate the Banishing Charm in Charms, and completed all her Arithmancy and Ancient Runes homework in under an hour.

"Do you play Quidditch?" inquired Harry, as soon as she announced that her homework was done.

"Oh, yes," she said, grinning wickedly. "I'm on a professional Quidditch team, actually. Not many big teams in the States, actually; us Yanks are big on Quodpot."

"You're- _professional?_" squeaked Ron

"What team?" asked Harry curiously.

"The Fitchburg Finches. I was keeper."

"You're Zippy Smith!" said Ron excitedly.

"That's me," she said, blushing. "One of the players from the Montrose Magpies is moving to the Fitchburg Finches, so now I'm playing for the them."

"Can I have your autograph?" asked Ron.

"No."

"_No?!?_"

"Sorry. If you ask me again I'll hex you," she added as he opened his mouth.

"Where's Harry?" asked Hermione suddenly.

"Over there, talking to Angelina," replied Ron. "Liz, I think you've got yourself a place on the Gryffindor Quidditch team next year."

"But why not this year?"

"The Triwizard tournament." said Hermione. "They've cancelled Quidditch because they use the pitch a lot."

"Hey, Liz!" called Harry from across the common room.

"What?"

"Angelina says you're not allowed to move back to America!"

**Yay, Quidditch! There is a Wikipedia entry on Quodpot, and if you read Quidditch Through the Ages, there is also a section in there about it. Liz is 14, and, like Viktor Krum, she was only allowed to lay because she was so good. Now, review review review!**


End file.
